Don't lie to yourself
by miau1690
Summary: Quinn wants find her way and happines. What will she choose safe or love. Will she find courage to be with the love of her life? Quinntana endgame
1. Chapter 1

Don't lie to yourself

Chapter 1

* * *

Music is playing loud and I'm a bit tipsy. I am in the kitchen alone when Matthew came and stared to grabbing me.

I sign and swapped his hands away.  
"Stop it before I get angry" I said annoyed, I hate it when his drunk like that, he starts acting like asshole.

"Oh c'mon baby don't be such prude, I know that you like sex after marriage and all but I'm men you know! I have needs" He whined and tried again, kissing my neck and putting his hands on my butt. But I smack his arm more firmly this time and pushed him away from me.

Where's Charlie when I need her most. Oh wait I know, again she's trying to impress Rachel. She and her stupid crush on diva. Arghh...

"Stop you're drunk and now I'm really annoyed with you so just get out of my way" I tried to get away but he grabbed my wrist. When he will be sober I'm really gonna break up with him.

"Hey girl said get off " A familiar Bieber blonde said.  
"Who the fuck you think you are? You better walk away before I kick your ass " Matthew angrily snapped.

"And who are you, acting this with woman? And it's not me who needs to walk away before gets hurt" Blonde guy walked little closer and pointed index finger to him.

I saw Matthew getting angrier ever second. Before I even started to react and try to calm him down, he lunged at the blonde getting him on the ground and started to punch him.

When i looked to the left trough the door I saw a Mohawk boy walking towards fight scene. He grabbed Matthew by his collar jacket and punch him straight to face and he blackout.

"What the fuck it's going on?" Mohawk hissed "I'm not here like what five minutes? and you get in the fight?" he asked blonde boy.

I helped blonde get up. His lip is bleeding and his cheek started to swallow. I took some ice from fridge, wrap it in a towel and handed to him. He mouthed 'thanks' and I smiled to him.

"Ohh c'mon it's not like I'm always fighting ya know" Blonde pouted. Mohawk raised his eyebrows.  
"Yea right.. today it's like you third fight. When you get arrested I'm not gonna get your ass out"

"Whatever" Blonde rolled his eyes and turn his head towards me looking straight to my eyes. " You okay right? That jerk didn't hurt you?"  
"Nah I'm fine thanks to you" I grinned to him.

"I'm Sam bay the way" Sam exchanged his hand. I shaken his hand and smiled at him.  
"Quinn and it's nice to put a name to my a knight in shining armour " He shyly looked to his feet and I giggled. "Well it was nice to meet you Sam but I have to go find my sister and thanks again for saving me" I smiled and winked before walked to find Charlie.

* * *

When I exit a kitchen and searched all bedrooms only founded naked couples. I let  
furious sigh. If she leaves me again I'm gonna halter her.

I need fresh air, so I walked to backyard. It's all fresh outside no horny and drunk teenagers. A cool breeze wind up and I shiver a bit . I found a lounge chair next to pool. I already sober up and now my head is killing me.

I was like 10 minutes when I heard someone arguing behind near me.  
"Tell me a truth Santana a you cheating on me?" A hurt female voice ringed when i turn my head around I saw two silhouettes.

"What are you talking about? " a smaller girl asked.  
"Really now you gonna play a 'I don't know what you talking about'? Why can't you just be honest with me for a moment?" A taller girl said and moved to her left so now I can see her face.  
"I don't playing I really honestly don't know what are you talking about! And it's not like we together or something so it's not like you can be jealous"

"Well it's definitely not my fault" Another girl muttered.  
"First time we started i said I'm not looking for relationship or some shit... You know it, I was looking for fun" Latina said.  
"Well and what maybe if I want more? What if I want this 'shit'? What if I don't want some bitch grinding on you, when I leave for ten minutes?"This time taller girl softly said.

There was long silent before latina started to speak.  
"I'm sorry but..." she was interrupted by another girl.  
"But you don't wanna commitment and all that... I know you said it like hounded time. But what if you try ? What are you gonna to lose? I'm not going anywhere"

"I just, just can't okay? Can't we be friends or something...?" Latina asked hopeful. And there was long awkward silent.  
"If that what you want... just give me some time... and be as far as you can" A taller girl walked through door.

"One more to my 'I'm total asshole' list, yay" Santana said sarcastic to herself.  
"I thought the list is full" I startled her.  
"Whataa fuuckk?"And then she looked at me with scowl "Ya know one day kiddo you gonna give me a hear attack, a big one"

She walked towards me.  
"Stop calling me that, you only six month older" I pouted at her.  
"Well I don't care Quinnepuff. Now scoot over, you all over this chair" She said with smirk and pushed me a bit. I scooted so she could fit, didn't even try to act that, I don't want her this close to me.

"So what a you doing her Quinnie? It's already your past bedtime. Mama Fabray won't gonna be happy for you, ya know. OW" I hit her shoulder hard and give my death glare to her before I hugged her right arm and cuddle more to her, putting my head on her shoulder.

"Hey what's wrong?" She asked me softly.  
"Matthew again, I think I'm gonna break up with him, he even being more asshole than you. And it's sometime hard to belive 'cause you know, you got first place" She pinched my thigh hard and I grabbed her hand and interlock our fingers before snuggle even more closer to her. She always make me feel safe. Even if sixty percent of times she acts like ass.

"Well It's about time. He's jerk and he don't deserve you. I know you gonna find a perfect person who will love you and don't use you. Because you're beautiful, smart, kind, you got killer body"She smirked and I rolled my eyes " And you deserve best" She kissed my forehead and I felled butterflies in my stomach. Ohhh... she and her little gestures.

"Aww... going all soft on me Lopez"  
"Don't push me to much Fabray, here I'm trying to tell you truth and you just make this joke not cool Quinnie, not cool" She frowned at me. I just grinned.  
"You know, outside you're stick in everyones butts and badass and inside actually all softy and mushy it's just so cute"

"Excuse you! Let's pretend that you didn't say that and I don't need to kick your ass. I just gonna have my revenge when we gonna win again. You guys suck like really" I pinched her hand and pouted.  
"We not that bad. And we really have emotion to show. Yeah maybe we are not best dancers ,well maybe Britt and Mike and our choreography sucks, but still we are New directions we have stores to tell"

"Still we are winners you a losers" She stick out her tongue at me and then grinned.  
"Idiot" I muttered and she just smiled at me.

* * *

We were lying for about ten minutes in comfortable silent when Santana broke it.  
"You know as long as I love to lay her with you all night, I think we need to find your pink clone. She gonna kill me if she don't find you"  
"Well she after Rachel skirt so I gotta time" I was really comfortable, safe and warm. So I didn't want to get up. My phone vibrate in my pocket.

"I know I'm hot but please keep your little Q in your pants" She said with smirk. I rolled my eyes and unhooked my arms from her before draw out phone and hit her shoulder than read a message.

"Well Charlie drove Rach home already. So you gonna escort me home" I said getting up.  
"Aww go! Charlie go! And why me? Don't you have any friends ? Than my house gonna be in end of town" She crossed her arms.

"Ow c'mon are you really gonna let me walk alone?" I asked with pout.  
"Oh god okay okay, I'm gonna walk you home but then you gonna bring your's momma's cookies deal?" She asked getting up.  
"Kay now let's go I wanna get my beauty sleep"

"First I don't think you need beauty sleep anymore you already stunning" She said and I blushed and rolled my eyes.  
"And second I need to tell my friends that I'm leaving going with me? Or are you gonna wait in cold dark creappy yard?" She walked to doors and keep it open.  
"Of course I'm going with you" I walked through her, poking her stomach.

We walked through the little dance floor some songs mash-up is going .I grabbed her hand and interweave our fingers so that I don't get lost. Gosh our hands fits so perfectly. We started walking to basement.

Smell is like cigarets. In centre of room is big sofa on her right loveseat and on left one big chair. On a wall is big flat screen tv. There's a few trainers and punching.

Santana let go of my hand and settle in chair. I followed her and sit on chair's arm. Then I saw Mohawk with Blonde Bieber.  
"Yo are you gonna be long here?" Santana asked.  
"Yea don't worry we are a big boys" Mohawk said still don't tear his eyes from video game they are playing.

Santana snorted.  
"Really just don't get in fight. Okay Sammy boy?" Sam paused game to look at us than he saw me and smiled and then i saw confuse on his face.  
"Yes don't worry. And how do you know each other?" He looked to Santana then again he's eyes landed to my.

"Well you know when we were kids we played in area called playground. Then one day I saw most beautiful girl sitting by a tree and reading a book. And she interested me, so I go to her and talk and become you know like friends, but then nine years later, i got this huge crush on her but she always let me down. So this is our life story trouty wanna now something else?" She asked mocking and possessive putting her arm around me. I rolled my eyes.

"I never turned you down" I said.  
"Whatever let's go it's getting late with all those remembering old times" San said getting up and stretched. Her shirt rode up and i can't tear my eyes away. I looked slowly till her cleavage than lifted my eyes to her. And sawed smirk on her face.

I feeling my face burn.  
"Goodbye. And Sam thanks again for helping me" I winked at him. He shyly looked to coffee table. And murmured 'yea that was no problem'.  
"Don't do anything i wouldn't do San" Mohawk said smirking. Santana rolled her eyes.

"Yea yea, whatever. Bye don't get too drunk" San said and put her arm around me putting her finger throw my bell loop. We started walk to my house and talked about something and nothing. When I started to shiver San took of her leather jacket and gave to me. I thanked her and kissed her cheek before snuggled closer to her.

We walked to my house stopped to my front door. My and Char car is in park lot she gotta be home.

"Thank you for getting me save home cookie" I pecked her lips and smirked when I saw her blush.  
"Y-Y-Yea no problem" She grabbed behind her neck and looked to the ground. I giggle at how adorable she's is right now.  
"Text me when you get home and please don't provoke someone" She scowled at me.

"I'm not that bad ya know"  
"Yea yea i know" I started to yawn.  
"Good night Quinnie don't dream too much wet dreams" She winked. I slap her arm and rolled my eyes. Than putted my arms around her neck. We hugged little too longer then normal.

"Night, text me" I pulled away and walked to my front door. She wave to me and then turn away and started walk. I carefully slipped to my room and got ready for bed. I putted jacket on chair remembering that i forgot to return. So I looked throw window but I didn't see her no more. Well now there will be reason to go to her. I yawned again and got to my bed for long good sleep.

**So what you think maybe give a shot to this story ? And sorry for my grammar English is not my first language.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay this is new chapter, thanks everyone who have time and readied. And someone said that it was confusing sorry for that. Now I will try explain. This is Quinntana love story and it's from Quinns pov. She and Santana are very close they meet when they were kids. Charlie is Quinns twin sister and she has pink hair like Quinn had in season 3. She's in love with Rachel . Sam move in not too long but he knows San and Puck very well. Oh and that girl who said San to give her time isn't Brittany. So thank you if you read this chapter ;******

**_Don't lie to yourself_**  
**_Chapter 2_**

When I wake up and got ready to school. I walked to Charlies room. The room is all mess. There's a clothes rolled-up to ball. A socks and coffee cups on study table.

I walked near her bed. Her short pink hair is like bird nest. Actually I can see leaf in her hair. I get closer to her ear, but safe distance and screamed. Her eyes shot open and she jumped from bed. I started laugh from her panicked expression.

" .GOD I'm gonna kill you. You idiot, almost gave me heart attack" She glared at my and removed her hand from her chest. I tried withhold my laugh but i crack up and started hysterically laugh.

"Oh if only you could see your face when you shot from a bed. Oh this is unbelievable. Next time-"I whipped my eyes.  
"-Next time I carry my camera"  
"Argh... I hate you"  
"Love you to sis, now get ready, I don't wanna be late" I laugh walking throw the door.

* * *

I walked to kitchen immediately smelled bacon. I saw my mother at stove cooking and listening music. She turned around and give my biggest grin ever.  
"Good morning honey" She walked towards me and kissed my forehead before going back to stove.  
"Morning mom"  
"Did you wake Charlie up?"

"Yap she getting ready. So why I you are you so happy?" I asked suspicion. She rolled her eyes.  
"Why can't I just be happy? I have two amazing daughters, a husband we only need a dog"

"Amm... okay..." I said unsure.  
"So when are you going to introduces us to your boy" She said winking.  
"Umm... I don't really know. Maybe never" I muttered last part.  
"Come on we don't even know his name. How about you invite him to dinner today? How that's sounds?" She asked hopeful. And here all my plans to break up broke.  
"Well maybe. I don't know"

"Ohh I smell food gimmie gimmie" Charlie said sitting down next to me. We talked and eated before I checked clock and saw that's we have go. We said goodbye to mom and walked through door. I didn't blink before saw flash of pink running to car and getting in driver seat.

"Hey it's not fair. Today I suppose to drive" I pouted and said, getting to passenger seat.  
"Well it's not my problem that You are so slow Lucy" I glared to her.  
"Don't call me that, you know I hate it" I buckle seat bell.

"Yea yea"  
"So how's Rachel ? Did you get her or YOU LEAVED ME FOR NOTHING?" I asked crossing me arms. And she shyly smiled wouldn't look in my eyes.  
"Oh Josep saint you get her didn't you?" I asked with my mouth hanging up.

"W-well n-not e-exactly. Well we kind of kissed a-and I asked her out"  
"OH what did she said, tell me and what you mean kind of?" I asked still can't believed. Charlie got crush on diva since twelve years.

"Amm... well it was kind of peck but it's lingered longer, way longer. And I accidentally blurt out 'go on date with me' she smiled and said maybe so I got a chance" Charlie said smiling happy.

"Wow just wow, you are very subtlety" I said sarcastically.  
"Well, I although do something about my crush" She muttered. I just rolled my and we drove all way in silent.

* * *

We got off a car and walked to school. When we walked through door everybody looked at us. We walked with our head high even if Charlie isn't a Cheerios everybody still fears her.

We reach Chars locker so I waved her goodbye and walked to my. Somebody hugged me from behind and kissed my cheek. I quickly spun around still in this person hands.

"What do you want?" I asked angry.  
"What's wrong? It's your period?" He asked mindlessly.  
"No it's nothing Matthew. I'm not angry at all. What do you think? You got incredible drunk than came to me and started groping me. It's fine really, it's not all the time when you drink. No, no it's totally fine" I said sarcastically.

"Calm down baby. And it's not that I can help, hell you so beautiful" He smirked and looked me down and up and it made me even more angry.  
"You know what? Go fuck yourself Matty. I'm done with you so much done" I shouted at him and now everybody stopped and stared but I don't care I wanted this for long time.

"C'mon baby everybody know that you always come back to me. All I need to do click my fingers and you all my, so save all drama and calm down" he said with his fucking smirk.  
"Go fuck yourself you fucking jerk" I shouted and shut my locker before walking away he shouted.

"Of course I got to fucking fuck my self because my girlfriend is all virgin who's scared that somebody will touch her. You know I regret that I never fucked someone else while i was with you. Fucking prude. You not even worthy all waste of time" When I heard someone hit a locker I turn around and saw Matthew on his knee and Charlie choking him by her elbow. I quickly runned towards them and tear her before whisper he's not worthy.

I tugged her to our first class. When we were almost by the door we saw Rachel with big grin walking towards us. When she walked closer she saw us and immediately frowned.

"Hey guys whats wrong? Something happened?" she asked softly.  
"Matthew happen" I said a little calmer. Before she started to open a mouth the bell ringed I looked at her a apologetical and mouthed 'later' she smiled and nodded.

We walked to class before somebody got place next to Rach I pushed Charlie towards her table. She looked at me confusedly I rolled my eyes.

"Just take seat next to her I be alright" I smiled when I saw biggest grin on her face. I walked to last row. Today lesson was super boring so all I did was noodle in my textbook and yawn every other minute. All another class was all same.

* * *

Now I was walking to canteen.  
I sit down to Cheerios table. We talked about new routine and eated a bit. Then bell ranged and we walked to our classes. On a corner I bumped with someone. I let big sign wanting to scream because my mood is bad. When I looked I saw brown eyes staring in me.

I was lifted in big hug in no time. I squeak when I was spinned in air.  
"Oh my, I miss you sooo much" A taller girl said.  
"My god Alex. What are you doing here? " I said in awe and hugged her again. This is Santana's little sister she's freshman.

"Well I transfer here" She smiled to me.  
"What? Why? Oh this gonna be so cool with you around. " I jumped all excited. She just laughed at me. The second bell ringed.

"Well I should go. I promise I tell you more later, maybe you could come over today?" She asked with smile.  
"Of course I will, now go" I said giving her last hug and walked to my class. The rest of day go the same boring as hell.

* * *

I was walking home with Brittany, we gossip about celebrities and our school students before we heard a car horn. We turn our heads to right and saw Blonde head hanging and waving to us. I recognis him and walked towards car.

" Hey there. Need a ride?" Sam asked us. I looked to Britt and asked if will be okay to her. At first she hesitant before nodded. I sit in passenger seat while Britt sit in back. I looked to Sam and he was grinning to me.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him.  
"I live near here, only go to Carmen high because San and Puck is going " He said looking between road and me.  
"Oh... So you know how S and I meet how about you two?"I said and raised my eyebrows.

"Well we meet in New york when there was some singing competition. At first she mocked all things I did, but then we like talk a lot and became friends" He said with small smile.

"I knew it! I knew it that I saw you somewhere" I said a bit louder than necessary. And he laughed a bit.

We talked a bit, even Brittany join us. He drive Britt home, after giving him direction. My phone vibrate in pocket. I saw in screen that there was Santana's message.

From Sanny: Sup Fabray, some little bird singed to me that you coming over ;)  
To Sanny: Yup. And why didn't you tell me that she transferred? I though we friends but now, you totally broke a trust we had :(((  
From Sanny: Oh oh I'm so sorry Quinnie, how can I gain it again? You making me cry over you again.  
To Sanny: Well I can think about something :D

From Sanny: Well no funny business Fabray... I don't think it's appropriate in your age ;)***  
To Sanny: .GOD. I won't talk with you ever again... You just... Agrh...  
From Sanny: So are you again imagining me all over you? That you can't find even normal words? Rarww Fabray just Rarww :******

To Sanny: Fuck you  
From Sanny: Would be my pleasure ;***

I didn't answer her anymore. I can fell my cheeks are burning.  
"You okay?" Sam asked with concern.  
"Y-Yeah fine, I'm totally fine" I said giving him smile.  
"So... I was thinking maybe I can get you number. You know talk with ya sometimes or something" He asked with puppy eyes. How can I resist.

"Let me think... Yea why not. It's not like you're some stalker" I asked with my suspicion look.  
"What? How dare you I'm like stalker ninja" He said changing his voice and I cracked up from his fake hurt expression. He pull phone from pocket and asked if I can type my number. imminently I saw hes screen saver.

There's He, Mohawk and San flexing theirs 'guns'. I typed my number and give back to him.  
"So who this Mohawk?" I asked curious.  
"Well hes name is Puck"  
"What parents giving a more dog name to their son?" He laughed.

"Well it's just nickname, his real name is Noah Puckerman "  
"So how you met him?" I asked because Santana never tells me.

"Well I met him when I met San, they were everywhere together, I even tough they together like couple and asked them. They just laughed like fifteen minutes before Puck said she's going for other team and S hit him upside down head because that's not info to tell strangers"

"I didn't knew there were that close" I muttered a little bit jealous. We get to know each other before he pulled to my driveway I said goodbye and walked to my house.

* * *

I made a small talk with my mother before telling her that I'm going to Lopez she grinned and picked some home-made cookies to Santan. I drove to Lopez. Picked up cookies and knocked on door. The door swung open and I was imminently developed in breath-taking hug.

"Wow there a little one" I laughed pushing Alex a little to give me some space. She just stucked her tounge out and grinned at me.  
"Oh my. Oh my. Look what we got here. Finally decided to come over" Santana's mother Marbiel said giving me a little softer hug than Alex.  
"I'm sorry Mrs. L. I promise come over more often" I said smiling to her.

"Well you always welcome here. Now you can go to Sannies room. I call when dinner will be ready" I nodded at geted upstairs to room. I open door and sawed Santana laying on bed with her laptop on hers legs.

"Did you get cookies?" She said when she saw me and putted laptop on nightstand. I rolled my eyes and throwed jar to her. She grinned looking happy.  
"I swear, you only interact with me for cookies"

"Well about eighty percent why I even talk with you" She said with her mouth full and I rolled my eyes. I lie down on bed. Looking at her. She putted jar away and get closer to me, I putted my head on her shoulder and snuggled to her.

"So hows waz your day?" She asked still chewing.  
"Boring. It was fun to see Alex but really why didn't you tell me? Sam drove me and Britt home and oh I break up with Matthew"  
"Well I was thinking why don't make you surprise. Look how she lifted your mode and what a f... now you friends with Sam or something?" She said with raised eyebrows.

"Lucky you're such charmer I can't be angry with you anymore. And whats wrong with me and Sam being friends?" I asked.  
"Nothing it just... you don't even know him"  
"Well you know him. If something happens I know you will protect me" I said squeezing her arm a bit.

"Yea yea whatever. So it finally happen what he did now ? I sware if he hurt you I'm gonna kill him with my bare hands"  
"Calm down nothing happen. It was just time. And you don't need always protect me, I can stand by myself you know" Santana opened mouth to say something but Marbiel shouted that dinner is ready.

We get up and walked downstairs to dinner room. Santanas dad got from work and greeted me with firm hand shake, telling me how I get more beautiful every second, of course San stared to tease me when my cheeks get red. Ah... Lopez charm. We all talked, joked and eated.

When we finished San and I, offered to do the dishes. We cleaned table. I dried and San washed. I rolled up towel and hited her butt. She gave me death glare and got handful of water and throwed at me. I dodged and laughing started to run. But she was faster and grabbed my waist from behind. I squealed when she take my bride style and started walk outside. Unfortunately for me door was open. She walked to pool.

"Don't you dare I will kill you! Put me down! Now!" I said wiggling from her hold.  
"Well maybe if you do something for me" She said with wiggle of her eyebrows.  
"Anything"I said and helded her closer when she loosed hold a little.  
"Anything? Like you give me, do everything I want?" She asked.  
"YES! Now put me down" I said annoyed with her questions.

"Two minutes lap dance" She said grinning. Of course she will say that how stupid I was.  
"No way" She was ready to throw me.  
"One minute and half" she said now holding me closer that I don't fall.  
"One minute. NOW PUT ME DOWN" I said.

"Well it's working for me" She putted me on ground and I punched her shoulder hard, but still she was wearing her smirk.  
"I hate you" I said walking past her.  
"No, no you don't, you love me everybody knows that" We walked back to kitchen to finish dishes. We still talked although I was acting annoyed. My phone vibrated. I started to smile when I readded. San looked at me quizzical.

"Who's texting" She asked.  
"Sam"  
"Oh" She knitted her eyebrows.

"And why are he texting you" She asked sounding annoyed.  
"Oh god... Are you jealous or something?"  
"Well of course Blondie I'm, who wouldn't?" She asked.  
"Aww don't be muffin" I pinched her cheek. She swapped my arm and pouted. We talked a bit before I looked at clock and saw that it was time for my to go home.

"C'mon accompany me to my car? " I asked and helded my hand she grabbed and I said goodbye to her family who was in living room. I grabbed my coat and walked to my car we talked a bit. I hugged her and pecked her cheek goodbye. When I drove home lights was out. I sneaked to my room. Texted San that I'm safe and sound in my bed. And got good beauty sleep.

**So what you think?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this is a short chapter. I'm very sorry for all my mistakes, I'm trying very hard and thanks everybody who reads it. :*****

**Don't lie to yourself**  
**Chapter 3**

It's almost two months since Sam defended me and I broken up with Matthew. Everyday we getting closer, we texting each other every time. We even met at weekend. At first he was a little shy, but then relaxed and everything went smooth.

I don't know why but Santana always gets mad when I say Sam texted me. She always insulting him about his lips, says probable he will suck in all my face on our first kiss. Even Charlie seems to dislike him and she never saw him.

I don't understand why. He's a great guy. Sam said that San talks with him only when is necessary. She's all the time with this Puck boy. She don't text me daily how it was. And it's getting awkward, she's silent most of our conversation.

It's just frustrating. I can believe that I would actually say that, but I missed her. She's like my best friend. I remember when we were kids. We always were together. Partners in crime. Well San, she always was who influence me in most of them. Our parents always scolded us, but it was totally worth it.

We always laughed until our stomach would hurt. Even if she was all disaster, she always protected me. There was about three boys who got bloody nose for calling me names. But then her family move out to city end and she transferred to Carmel high. I lost my knight in shining armor in school.

So I had to learn how to take care my self. Of course there was Charlie, but she always was with her classmates. Summer before freshman year I started work out more with San. She always pushed my to my limits.

Gosh I miss her. I know I need to forget my pride and call her first. So I picked my phone and dialed her number. After fourth ring I was getting upset. She always answered me. I threw my phone on bed. If she don't wanna talk than I make her.

I came down stairs. I grabbed my coat and put my shoes. All cars is gone so I started running. I ran about twenty minutes before I saw her house. I didn't even brother to knock I walked straight to house. I heard some laughs in living room.

I get a little closer and saw Puck and San. Puck is giving San piggy ride and wildly spun her around. He saw me and by surprise stopped, almost throwing her off and knocking lamp. Santana scowled and he put her down. She frowned a bit.

"What are you doing here?" She asked and it really stung. It's like we drifting apart.  
"Well obvious I came to see my friend who's shutting me down" I said and get closer to her, folding my arms across chest.  
"Well I think I should go" Puck said awkwardly grabbing behind his neck.  
"I will call you tomorrow" She nodded to him.

"You better will Lopez" He hugged her and whisper something in her ear. Instantly I felt jealous. She shoved him to the door direction. He smirked and winked to her and she shook her head before giving him middle finger. When he walked throw the door she turned to look at me. I bit my lip, not knowing what to say first.

"So again, what are you doing here? Don't you have date with trouty mouth? I bet he missed you" She snapped at me. And I was taken aback, she never used this voice to me.  
"What have I done that make you mad at me? You don't text me back, call me, when we talk you distant and cold. Now I can't even visit you. And it's hurt, it's really hurt" I said with tears in my eyes.

Her face immediately softened.  
"I-Im sorry. It's not your fault. And you know that I don't want to hurt you, it's just. It's just I'm angry, I'm angry at myself and you know I always push people who I care about" She said walking closer to me.  
"So why can't you just tell me whats wrong? I miss you, and I don't want to fight with you it's frustrating. Just tell me whats wrong" I said softly.

"I can't talk with you about this" She said looking everywhere but not in my eyes.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Just drop it, okay?" San started to plead.  
"You know what, fine. Bye Santana. Don't come to me when things get rough" I said angrily and started walk away. I don't care that tears streaming down my face.

She grabbed my wrist and spun me around until we were facing each other. Our faces were so close, I can feel her breath on my lips. I looked at her lips and absently licked my. Then I looked back at her face and saw her eyes was a little darken then normal.

I didn't think before I reached for Santana's hoodie and yanked her into me until our lips collide. She reached my waist and pulled me closer to her. I can feel how I melting in kiss, it's like movies, I can feel fireworks. I wanted this for long long time.

The kiss broke when we heard squeal. We didn't move when we saw Alex with big grin on her face and phone in her hand, probably picturing us.  
"Oh my god. It's about time" Alex jumped a little. I laughed from her childishness and I can feel that my cheeks getting redder every second. I hide my face in Sans neck.

"Jesus decrease the volume kid, would you" Santana said holding me even tighter.  
"Sorry but it's about time, I can't believe how long you two didn't acknowledge your feelings. So who took first step? Mom and Judy bet that it always will be Quinn, but I and Dad said that it's you. So who was it?" Alex said happy.

"Too bad that you will never know" Santana said now getting a little annoyed.  
"Oh...C'monnn..." Alex whined, but then she looked to me.  
"So Quinnie who was it, you can tell your sister-in-law" She wiggled her eyebrows.

"Well how San said 'too bad that you will never know'" I said smiling.  
"But Qui-" Santana interrupted her.  
"Get out before I will catch you"

"Kay Kay I'm going you're no fun. Oh but I totally have post this in Facebook" She said devilish and started to run before San can catch her. I was standing there wondering about all things maybe what I did was wrong, but definitely I don't regret kissing Santana.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you everybody. Gosh sorry it's short chapter again but I promise I try to make a longer one. Love all people who reads this story :*****

_**Don't lie to yourself**_  
_**Chapter 4**_

While Santana shouted at Alex and chased her I sat down on sofa and turned tv on. About ten minutes later she calmed down and sat down next to me.

"God I hate her, she's such moment runner" Santana muttered.  
"You hate everyone" I said.  
"No, not everyone, there's one person I like" She said with smirk.  
"Who?" I played along with smile lingering on my lips.  
"Your Mom with her cookies" My face immediately fell down.

"You're ass" I said playful hitting her shoulder.  
"Nah, I'm charmer" I snorted.  
"Yeah right"  
"Sooo... I was actually thinking"  
"Oh my god" I said louder than her.

"What? What's wrong" She asked with alarm look on her face.  
"You actually capable of thinking, this is something new. You could ruin your rep if someone else was her. Ya know badazz Lopez is thinking are ya fine?" I was trying her Lima Heights Adjacent voice and she scowled at me and I stuck tongue out. She closed gap between us and started leaning, I close my eyes waiting for kiss.

When I didn't feel her lips another moment I opened my eyes and saw her looking at Tv with bored expression. I can feel my cheeks burning. She's such an ass. Another minute passed and I really want to know what she was thinking.

"Tell me" I whined.  
"Nah, I save it for another time" She smirked and I rolled my eyes. I started to nudge her, but she ignored me.  
"Come on. Tell me" I said with my best puppy dog eyes.

"Okay, so I was thinking about lap dance you're going to give me" She smirked.  
"No! No freaking way" I said with wide eyes.  
"Why? you promised" She pouted.

"You like blackmailed me or something. It wasn't fair"  
"But you still said yes, c'mon only minute" Now was her who's giving me puppy dog eyes.  
"No. You crazy if you think I will do it" I said glaring at her.

"Yea I'm crazy for you" She said kissing my cheek, then trailed kisses to my neck. I give her more access I know that there would be huge mark but I don't give damn right now. She started bite and suck my pulse point and I let out a loud moan. Then she kissed me on lips, her tongue darted out, asking for entry. Our hands started to roam over ours bodies.

When we broke kiss to breath I straddle her placing my forehead against hers. Still breathing heavy.  
"We should talk" I said pecking her lips. She try to deepened kiss but I slightly push her.  
"San I'm serious. We should really talk about it" I bit my lower lip.

"There's nothing to talk about. Why can't we just live the moment or something" She said sounding a bit annoyed. I let out sigh.  
"I love you ya know. I love you a lot but can't we just enjoy it? You my best friend I don't wanna lose you over something like break up. I don't wanna feel awkward if we won't work out" She said looking in my eyes.

"Let just enjoy ourself okay? We got like what, one and half-year before college to figure out" She pecked my lips. Maybe she's right. I don't wanna lose her either. I smiled to her and kissed her muttering 'Kay' by her lips.

"Get a room!" Alex shouted by the door. And I saw San giving her death glare.  
"I swear to God, Allah and Buddha I kick your sorry ass someday" Santana said angrily shooting daggers at her.  
"No you won't. You big softy" Alex said with smirk. She always liked to push Sans buttons.  
"Go suck for dolphin" Santana said.

"Oh... how sweet, now you don't think any better words to said. Aww Quinnie is making you lose a game" Santana started to push me slighty but I just crossed my arms and give her my 'Don't you even try' look. She rolled her eyes.

"You lucky, now go play with your hand" San said to Alex who gave her middle finger and rolled her eyes.  
"Yeah, you don't mind if I borrow some magazines under your bed?" Alex smirked. It's kind of funny how San is getting mad every second. I'm trying withhold my laugh but when I see Sans face I cracked up. She starts to pout and I kiss her lips still with a small smile playing on my lips.

"Really! Guys I'm still in room please keep it in your pants" We broken kiss and San threw a pillow straight in Alex head. She grimace at San before going upstairs to her room.

"Maybe wanna watch movie?" Santana said hopeful. And I smiled.  
"Yeah but not scary, you know how I hate those" San groaned.  
"We always watch those romantic shit, don't you think that we need something new it's getting boring"

"C'mon I know you like it, next time you could choose, please... pretty... please" I said kissing her cheek then jaw.  
"God... Okay" She gave up.  
"Yeah" I clapped and got off her. I founded A Walk to Remember. I know it's old but still gold.

"Oh c'mon we saw it like thousands times, can't you find something new?" She whined.  
"Shush there, it's not my fault that you don't have anything new beside its good movie" I sat down and leaned closer to her, she put her arm around my waist and we cuddle.

When movie ended San volunteered to drive me home. All way we listen radio and singed along. Lights was on so probably someone was home.

"You know I don't pushing you to talk to me whats wrong, but please don't shut me down" I said leaning closer to peck her cheek.  
"I know and I'm sorry. I'm gonna to try, now go I don't wanna be on your moms bad side because I brought you home late" She gave my last peck.

"Good night" I said walking to my door.  
"Night" Was last thing what she said and drove off.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is another short chapter because I don't want that you people stop read this... so tell me what you think or maybe what you like to see in this story :). Love you all.**

_**Chapter 5 **_  
_**Don't lie to yourself**_

Things with Santana back to normal, well maybe little greater. We talk daily and hang out much more lately, that's include hot make outs sessions. She always find some excuses to kiss me or hug me little longer.

Charlie now find more pretext to tease me. Even my dad says if he were younger he totally would date San and it's disturbing, and disgusting. Almost everyone says that it's about time.

It's like almost two weeks that we are dating or more like enjoying or attraction to each another. It's one small problem, who irritates me. Flirting. She always flirts with someone. It's like every time she sees attracting girl she have to get to her.

I know I can't have any pretension because we not together but still it's makes me upset and angry. So with all it cost I'm gonna make her my girl so operation Quinntana it's all power on.

It's weekend so I have some free time to think about how I'm going to process my plans. It's little early so I go for run. I run for about twenty minutes until I see park. I slow down a bit. It's a nice day I can be a little joyfully, it's not Cheerios. I don't need to glare at everyone and I don't need do everything perfect, because there is someone who's like hyena wanna have my spot.

I feel someone poke my sides and I jump a little. When I turn around I see Sam smiling at me. It' s good to see him we don't text each other daily and I miss him a bit.

"Hey long time no see" I said hugging him.  
"Well you also not found long time. It's good to see you, now I can take down all poster with 'Missing Quinn Fabray please if you saw her call this number'" I laughed and move out from out embrace.

"Oh just shush there, it's not that long"  
"To me it's still to long. So how have you been? So I heard one thing 'Fabray girl just tamed out tiger' it's Pucks words don't be mad " He wiggled his eyebrows and I can feel my cheeks burning.

"Well how can you see I'm good very good actually. And not yet tamed I'm working on that" I said with smile. And he rolled his eyes.  
"You two just impossible. Now give me your phone" He extend his arm with palm up.

"What? Why?" I asked confused.  
"Just give me"  
"Na-ah first you got to tell me why"  
"You see it when I done now give it" He wiggled his fingers. I gave up and draw out my phone and handed to him.

He started to type and I frowned.  
"What are you doing"  
"Just wait a second, don't you" I growled.

"Stop it, you gonna like it at the end"  
"Just tell me what are you doing" I whined and he just rolled his eyes and handed my phone back.

"I have bad feeling about this, what did you do?"  
"I always though you were smart with all those honors classes. But you thinking very slow right now"  
"Hey" I protested. I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

From Sanny: Aww a date how nice of you. Of course how can I refuse all the food and money you spend on me ;)

"Ass" I glared at him, he just smiled.  
"Well you have to do something, and it's romantic asking with all food and movies" He winked.  
" Oh my god what I'm going to wear? Were I'm gonna take her? Oh gosh I don't even know what to do and it's all because of you" He grabbed my shoulder and looked at my eyes.

"Breath okay, everything will be fine" He smiled.  
"You enjoying this too much" I glared at him.  
"Well it's funny how you get nervous even if you two know each another from childhood. I think it's a bit easier because you know what she likes and all so it's gonna be okay, trust me"  
"That's the problem what if we don't work out it will be awkward. Like cruelly awkward. And I don't wanna lose my best friend"

"Listen, listen to me. Well you two already screwed because there's no way back" I smacked his shoulder.  
"You don't helping at all"  
"Well but if you two work out, imagine all things. You will have two or four ,or more children, a big house with white fences. A dog -" I interrupted him.

"I want a cat. One fluffy cat" He rolled his eyes and smiled at me.  
"Okay a fluffy cat, at first a hateful job with low-paid or just lovely. If faith decide that Santana will be a love of your life so let it be if not you're gonna be strong and accept it" I nodded and sighed loudly.

"Okay now I'm little convinced" He laughed and rolled his eyes.  
"Good, maybe wanna grab something to eat or ice cream before your date?" He wiggled his eyebrows and put his arm around my shoulder.  
"Yea sure, why not it's not like I'm paying, you know because I don't have any money you should treat me" I smiled at him sweetly.

"What I won't do for you blonde" He muttered and we walked nearest café.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey there, so like always thanks who reads this story its means a lot to me. So one person asked how Sam knows about Santana and Quinn well even if San pissed off on him it doesn't mean that they don't see each another and still they're best friends and I imagine that in this story Puck likes to talk what better said unsaid. So I was thinking about to add more Puck, Charlie and Alex in this story would you like it? Maybe somethings would be from there's POV. Oh and I was thinking maybe wrote past about them like how they meet and some stories about them? And please review or something so I would know that someone still reads it. :******

_**Don't lie to yourself **_  
_**Chapter 6**_

Breath just breath everything gonna be okay. Just knock on that freaking door. You can do it . You are Quinn Fabray you're not coward. God damn it, just knock already. Maybe I'm doing mistake? Argh... Why did she had to say yes... Gosh you know that it's best thing that she didn't decline it.

Just screw it, play it cool and everything gonna be alright. I knocked few times. This is longest two minutes in my life. When door opened my breath stuck in my troth. I even didn't dare to blink. She was stunning. Even if she was wearing simple tight dress whose emphasizing her curves. Of course with her leather jacket. Her hair was simply down with waves.

I was retired from my trance when she flicked her fingers near my nose. I looked to her face. Always with her firmly smirk.

"H-h-hey" I stuttered and she chuckled when my face grew red. I mentally palm faced myself. Yeah smooth Fabray now you can't even talk normal, what's gonna be next.

"Hi, you look good" She said eying me down and up. I bit my lip. I was wearing simple dress with flowers on it and black heels. Now I'm little taller than her.  
"W-well y-you look not bad y-yourself" I said trying to play it cool.  
"So are we going somewhere or are we going stand there all night?" She asked.  
"Someone eager" I raised my eyebrow.  
"Of course I'm. I didn't eat today so let's go" She grabbed my hand and interweaves our fingers. There's butterfly tarantum in my stomach like always.

"So blonde, where are you taking me?" She asked.  
"Amm... I-i was thinking maybe we could go to breadsticks and t-than maybe go to park or s-something. I-if that's okay with you?" I bit my lip even harder. This time she was the one who raised her eyebrows.  
"Of course is okay with me. You know I like it simple it's gonna be perfect"She sqeuezed my hand. We walked and talked it's fun just to joke around.

* * *

The dinner was great I even forgot that I was nervous. It was like old times but it was more perfect. It was more affectionate, more hand holding, more flirting she was like gentlewoman and it was super weird but so lovely.

Now we strolling in park I got her jacket because I was cold. Well who knows whatever I was cold or not. She got her arm around my waist. It's already dark outside. The best thing about living here is you can see all stars there's no light whose block it.

We walked around, talking, sometimes San says some cheesy pick up lines. Now she's talking about her school choir. She always so passionate about music and singing. I could listen to her all day, she's so beautiful. I think it would be perfect time to ask her. Now that I think about it's getting me nervous, again.

Maybe I should wait a little longer or ask her with other date. What if she says no. What if she don't have feelings for me like I have for her. What if I'm not good enough for her. She said we should see what happens... But so long everything is going smooth. Maybe I should wait for her to ask me.

"Hey everything alright?" She asked whistling loudly in my ear. I squirmed from her hold but this time I grabbed her hand and interweaves our fingers together.  
"You were about five minutes in la la land" She said with raised eyebrows.  
"Yeah of course I'm alright. Just thinking about how perfect today is" I said squeezing her hand.

"Everything perfect with me babe, everything" She said kissing me cheek.  
"Yeah I think it's good thing that I'm thinking to keep you around"  
"You and I know that you won't resist my charm and will keep me" She said with risen eyebrows and stopped walking, now more closely to me putting her arms around my back. We standing on the bridge, facing each other. She has some twinkle in her eyes. It's one of those perfects moments. I leaned connecting our lips. Soon I lifted my hands to the back of Santana's neck, deepening the kiss.

This is my heaven. Santana pulled back a little, using her right hand she gently brushed away a strand of my hair. We simply took the moment just to look to each other. She smiled to me and I raised eyebrow at her gesture. I bite my lip. Screw it now or never Fabray.

"Bemygirlfriend" I said so fast that she didn't catch.  
"What?"She asked. I rolled my eyes at myself and this time with all courage began to ramble.

"I know you said that we should wait and see what will happen and I know that we know each other from when we were kids but this changed a lot and I have feelings for you. I have feelings and I want to be with you. I know that you scared that it will ruin our friendship but just think about it, it's already ruined. We only have now is romantic feelings. Yeah you will always be my best friend but I want more I want you in all ways. I want to be with you. I want you to call me your girl. I want to introduce you to someone by calling my girlfriend. I want you"

I said looking straight to her eyes and bit my inside cheek so hard I can taste blood already. She was silent not looking to my eyes and I'm feeling like total idiot. I pour all my feelings and she didn't even say a word.

"Oh gosh I just ruined our first date, didn't I ?" I try to smile to her but inside I was dying. She now have unwrapped her arms . How stupid of me. Here I'm thinking maybe I can have her. Hoping everyone was saying true about that she have feelings for me. Stupid Fabray you just ruined everything. Now I will go home and cry myself to sleep. I walked few steps backwards still looking for something but got nothing. I shake my head letting tear to blur my vision and started to walk away. Still hoping she will grab me or tell me something but nothing happen.

* * *

I walked home tears still streaming down my face. House lights was on, so someone was home. When I open door I was greeted with some cooking smell. I walked straight to the kitchen. My mom was all over stove, humming some olds songs. I sit down on stool and put my head to my forearms on kitchen counter. My mom turn around and smiled at me but then looked to my face, I tried to smile but she just frowned. My eyes probably betraying me. She didn't ask what happened and I'm thankful for that. She just walked around and kissed my forehead and hugged.

"Maybe you should go upstairs and freshen up a little and then we will have a dinner and watch some movie. How that's sounds?" She asked now going back to stove. I nodded. I walked upstairs, my room is a big mess right now. There are clothes everywhere I was trying on a date. I let out loud sob. Gosh I'm so pathetic. I throw her jacket on chair and stripped my dress then got in bed and slide under the covers.

Few minutes later someone knocked on my door but I didn't say anything. After minute or so I heard my room door swing open.

"Hey there, guess what" Charlie said cheerful.  
"What" I tried to hide that I was crying. She got in bed and spooned me.  
"What's wrong Lucy Q?" She asked softly. I wanted to argue about how I hate that name but I got no powers.  
"Just made a fool of myself, nothing special" I said.  
"Hey what happen? Didn't you went to date?"  
"Yeah"  
"So where went wrong?"

"When I told her I want to be with her" I said sniffling.  
"So?" She asked and I rolled my eyes for her slow thinking.  
"She said nothing, she just stand there not looking in my eyes and said nothing. God how stupid I'm to think she got feelings for me"  
"Hey, Hey she's the one who's stupid if she lets you go away" She said running her fingers up and down my hair.

"So what happen that you all glowing?" I asked trying to change conversation.  
"Well..." She suddenly turned shy.  
"Oh c'mon tell me" I said.  
"Rachel accepted my invitation to date" She grinned at my.  
"Oh this is fantastic, over all those year of you tailing her around like lovesick puppy. I'm happy for you"

"Well I earn it, now go to shower, I think mom almost made a dinner" She kissed my cheek and walked away from my room.

* * *

The dinner was a little awkward with mom and dad they stare to my with compassion look. Thanks god for Charlies long tongue. She kept talking about school and Rachel. After dinner we gathered in living room. I sat down on couch with Charlie. Mom and Dad choose loveseat. We watched some old movie I don't even remember name. In the middle of movie my phone buzzed. When I looked at screen I saw text from Sam.

From Sammy boy: So... how are you feeling?  
To Sammy boy: So she tell you...  
From Sammy boy: No when Puck asked what happen she just said fuck off and locked in her room  
To Sammy boy: Can't we talk about something else?  
From Sammy boy: If that's what you want it...  
From Sammy boy: So how about I buy you ice cream on Monday?

I thought about it few moments.

From Sammy boy: Please *pout*  
To Sammy boy: Well...  
From Sammy boy: Please, Please, Please, Please, Please, Please :)))))  
To Sammy boy: Well... okay  
From Sammy boy: It's a date ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Here there somebody still reading this? Well if there is I'm really sorry for not updating school stuff and all and I only having weekends to write this so sorry. And I'm very sorry for my grammar I really trying very hard. Love you all :******

_**Don't lie to yourself **_  
_**Chapter 7**_

I didn't talk with Santana three days and it's killing me. It's last November day. It's like everyday I'm losing my best friend more and more. Before this mess we would talk everyday about everything. And now she fully ignoring me. I even tried to sent her text saying I'm sorry and that maybe we could forget.

Argh... my long tongue. I knew it, she's not ready. But well now she knows how I feel. My phone vibrated on bedside table. Sam and I went back to texting and little flirting. Well than maybe if I can't have San I could have a little fun.

He's really sweetheart and very good guy. He one of those guys who will protect you from anything. Who will compliment you every second and who knows that no means no.  
Who's also very patient with you.

If I ever feel in love with him it would be perfect. He's very good catch. My phone vibrated few more times. All messages from Sam asking if I will go with him to movies. I sweetly declined him. Today it's one of those days when I just wanna be in bed all time and just watch tv or read some books.

It's so peaceful until door swung widely and Charlie entered with big smile on her face. She ripped off my blanket. I looked at her like she's insane.  
"Get up we are goinng to shopping" She said now going through my closet.  
"Why?" I said while rubbed sleep from my eyes.  
"Cause I need some new clothes"

"Don't you have enough? You probably have more than me and it's telling something"  
"Oh c'mon you know there's is no thing like enough clothes and shoes and it's perfect opportunity for you to see what's happening outside your bedroom door" She threw black jeans and grey hoodie at me.

"Now go to shower and please do it fast or I'm going to drag you out" She said over her shoulder and walked off my room. I groaned loudly here goes my peaceful weekend. I cleared up everything and went downstairs into the kitchen.

Charlie was already eating some cereals. I looked inside cereals box and it was empty then I looked at Char and her bowl and pouted. She rolled her eyes and pushed her bowl to my direction I immediately smiled at her. After minute or so she let out long sigh. At first I didn't looked at her but she again let out long sigh so I looked at her.

"Can you swallow down that milk already, I'm bored doing nothing" I rolled my eyes at her.  
"Shush there you can wait few more minutes" She sighed again and started to type something on her phone. After she received few massages she started to smile.

"Why are you grinning like fool" I asked her placing bowl into sink.  
"It's not your business"  
"Oh don't start you know it is. So is Rachel texting you?"  
"Maybe" She said with little smile playing on her lips.

"Ohhh..." I wiggled my eyebrows at her.  
"Shut up. Now let's go" She said standing up and going out of my room.  
"Yes, sir" I said following her. She huffed and I know that she's rolling her eyes. She put her shoes on and throw my coat at me before putting her jacket on. While I putted my shoes and coat on she already was running towards car hoping into driving seat than horning me to get in faster.

* * *

We already went throw six or maybe more shops and it's killing me. I only get one bag what I need and she brought almost all things which she think is 'badass'and which color is black or grey.

Yea I like go shopping but not with her. She got to try almost everything and please don't me start about shoes.

"Can we go now get something to eat I'm starving" I whined about three times already.  
"You no fun" Char said but still went along. We went to Lima diner. After Char atemp to flirt with Rachel because sometimes she works here as her part time job. Like always I went with some salads and Charlie with her burger with fries. When we started to eat Char muttered softly 'shit' looking through my shoulder.

When I looked around I saw Puck, Sam and Santana walking towards us. Like always San looked perfect with her leather jacket and some skinny jeans. When they reached us San looked a bit hesitatingly looking between me and Charlie but before she get to do or say anything Puck already had taken seat next to Charlie and started to stealing her fries.

At first I thought she would grab chair so she would't sit down next to me. But before Sam got to steal this spot she sat down next to me leaving little distance to our bodies. She slowly looked at me.

"Hey" She muttered nervous. It is first time I seen her acting like this. She's one of the most confident and cocky person I know.  
"Hi" I said biting my lip this is most awkward we ever have been. Gosh it's killing me.

"How are you?" She asked after minute of silent.  
"Fine" I said but indside screamed how much I missed her.  
"That's good" She said after another silent. I got caught in her brown eyes. Her eyes is always warm and you always can see emotionols.

Santana broke our eyes contact and shifted more towards Charlie, Puck and Sam. They all talked animated.

"I flex my left pec, then I flex my right pec, and I say to the guy, 'Leggo my Eggo.' And you know what he does? He lets go of my Eggo!" Puck said.  
"Yeah... you should be our nation's president" San said sarcastically and I snorted. Everybody started to laugh and it was good break from that awkward tension in the air.

"So what are you two doing here" Sam asked after we stoped to laugh.  
"Just some shopping" Char said casually.  
"Yeah some if we didn't have a break she would buy all store in here already" I said with smile on my face.

"Says the girl with closet of Narnia" Charlie shot it back.  
"So what are you going to do after you done? Maybe wanna go with us watch some movie or I dunno go somewhere?" Puck asked stealing last Charlies fry and Char slaped his shoulder.  
"Well everything dependent if Quinnie heres wanna go" I shot her glare. Thank you for throwing me under the bus sis.

I bite my lip looking around Sam was wearing hopeful expressio and San was just spacing out. Maybe it's perfect chance to fix things with San or ruin even more. But nah it can't it's already awkward as hell.

"Fine by me" I said slowly nodding. After that we talked some more but Santana was silent like never. We all agree to meet after hour. Sam insist to pay for us after five minutes we gave up and let him. Charlie took all bags from under table and then grabbed my wrist and drag me out to some more shops.

* * *

When we went to meet them there where only Puck and Sam, San was nowhere to see. After six minute of arguing about what fim to choose we eventually agree on some comedy. Movie will only start half hour later so we decide to go somewhere sit and wait.

Santana still wasn't here and it's getting me curious. I even lost count on time still hoping that she will come. When I eventually gave up and tried to get involve in conversation that them three is having I saw her jogging towards us.

"Finally Lopez, get us all worried, we thought that you were hit by the car again or something more bad"  
Sam joked.  
"You wish. Don't wanna repeat it again, that hurt like fuck" San answered plopping next to me on the bench.  
"What took ya so long?" Sam asked.

"Fucking you mother you know how hard is to charm her but it's worthy because she's cougar and screamer" Santana winked at Sam and started to run because Sam was now chasing her. Puck was rolling his eyes Char was laughing hystericly and my eyes were wide.

I think they runned around mall several times Sam was panting but San was like she just gone for walk. After some more attempts to catch her he just wave his hand telling his quitting. She smirked triumphantly. Puck looked in his phone and tell us what time it is and said we should go.

We choosed almost top still some rows lower. Someone was tugging my Hoodie when I looked over my shoulder I saw it was San. I rised my eyebrows at her but she just dragged me to the back-row. When we sat down next to each other I saw Charlie giving me questionaly galances.

I just ignored her and looked at San shes again was acting nervous.  
"I wanted to talk" She whispered.  
"About...?" I asked. There's things I think I know what she wanted to talk about but still I'm not sure because we didn't talked lately and I don't wanna raise my hopes up too soon.

"First you looking perfect like always and I missed you" She said looking stright to my eyes. I blushed from her compliment and bit my lip.  
"And I wanted to apologize you. I got a lot time to think and I'm sorry I freak out"  
"You know I'm not like her San I would never hurt you" I said.

"Yeah I know and it's killing me because from all those insecurities and it shouldn't be so 'cause it's you I know you like forever but I don't think I'm enough to you. It's like everytime I mess up. Even now I fucked up I want to be with you I really want and I get fucking nervous around you and I'm never ever getting nervous, I'm Santana fucking Lopez but here when I'm with you... with you my heart speed up or even stop when I see you. It's like everytime I want to hold you tell you how beautiful you are how perfect you are" My heart melts from her shifted so now shes fully facing me.

"I really want to be with you and I'm really going to try. I don't want you to be like another to me I want you forever" She said slowly leaning to me. We were touching with our foreheads I close my eyes feeling so calm and peaceful.  
"So be my girlfriend?" She asked I didn't answer her just leaned and brushed my lips with hers putting all my fellings for her.


End file.
